mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sledge
Of Two Worlds Magic is a funny thing. Science? Even funnier at times. For Sledge, both seemingly intertwined to create what one might call "A Perfect Storm of Unfortunate Events". On his side of reality, a barren wasteland inhabited by those clinging to life in its apocalyptic landscape, he was a brute of a creature. He stumbled across a wasteland survivor with access to technology many would think impossible. Teleportation. Funny thing about teleportation; it has a nasty habit of going haywire when you shoot the controls with a nuclear warhead. Sledge killed the man behind the terminal and destroyed the teleportation device with nuclear fire, but not without it misfiring. His atoms were scrambled, his body made into pure light before being seemingly ripped out of reality itself. Then. Poof. He stood from a crator left in the landscape, no more ammo for his M-42 Tactical Nuclear Catapult, lovingly nicknamed "The Fat Man". He is now lost in a world of magic instead of technology, and lust instead of war. Needless to say, Sledge, a Super Mutant from a post-apocalyptic hellscape of violence, theft, and gun-point negotiations, isn't acclimating well. His hunger for the flesh of man and beast alike is always only half-sated, and his thirst for combat remains unquenched. And yet, his body is so foreign, so resilient, so incorruptable, he remains, as he was the moment he arrived. No awkward erections, no lusty vixens tempting him (though not for their lack of trying), and no signs of even slightly succumbing to the miasma that is Demon Energy. But what can be said for the green-skinned brute; his massive frame gives off a strong scent of Spirit Energy, ironically, making him nearly irresistable to the corrupt temptresses of this new world. ''Physical Description Sledge is a green-skinned hulk of a being - a Super Mutant from a far off reality. Many would liken him to a green-skinned giant with a lesser penchant for booze and sport, others may call him an Orc who ate his Wheaties. Regardless what people call him, he missed the Demon Lord's memo. He's most decidely male, especially if you take what's between his legs as evidence, but his temperament resembles a creature from the pervious era, where the world was violent and bloodthirsty. He's a savage, even by savages' standards. Standing roughly 10 feet tall with a significant hunch in his spine and weighing very nearly 500 pounds, Sledge is anything but subtle. His physique is rippling with knotted muscle and scarred, gnarled skin. He covers himself in armor cobbled together from rusted chunks of steel and iron, all fastened onto rudamentary cloth underclothes that look similar to a kilt. He wears leg wrappings from the shins downward to protect against the rough ground and chilling snow, also clad in rusted metal plates. His forearms receive a similar treatment, with rusted metal bracers that he can use to help defend against some attacks. With eyes of piercing gold and empty irises of deep brown, his gaze is unnerving to say the least. His face is in a near-constant scowl, from either displeasure, frustration, or not-so-deep contemplation. His ears are sunken into his muscle-bound neck and his dome devoid of even a single strand of hair. He carries with himself what can only be described as a metal tube designed for launching pot-sized objects medium distances. He calls this weapon his "Fat Man", not remembering or seemingly not even aware of its original name. Yes, Sledge is indeed an intimidating sight, but a far more horrifying attraction in the heat of battle. Combining brute strength with a low intellect and a natural love of violence, Sledge can tear his opponents to shreds and then bombard other, more distant enemies with the remnants of their defeated allies. And when the battle concludes, Sledge leaves nothing to be burried. Abilities Sledge fights with few real tactics, preferring to either rush ahead, using his weapon to bash opponents into pulp, or stand at a distance, bombarding them with anything he can fit down the barrel of his gun. His physical capabilities are what make him great. Immense Strength Sledge is stronger than any non-divine human could hope to become, and his size allows him to move deceptively quickly. It could even be said that he's already a Hero, despite having no actual divine blessing. Unnatural Constitution Born of a green slop that turned him into what he is today, Sledge possesses a musculature and dermal thickness so dense, he can come away from wounds that'd kill lesser beings. And his mutant blood allows him to heal otherwise fatal damage, as well as heal nearly twice as quickly as any human could. He's far from invincible, but it takes a lot to bring a brute of his caliber down. His mutated body also affords him something others would consider unfathomable; complete immunity to poisons, toxins, and even the charming miasma known as Demon Energy. Some monsters have even taken to calling it cheating. Unfathomable Fortune Sledge isn't just hardy and strong, but he's lucky. He has to be to make up for his severe deficiency in intelligence, social skills, common sense, and agility. He's pulled himself out of burning wreckage, toppelling buildings, and explosions that should have killed him. He's blissfully unaware of his good fortune, however, and doggedly believes that he's smarter and better than everyone else who normally die from such things. His fortune is amazing, to be sure, but it won't always save him, though. Everyone's luck runs out ''eventually.